Un Lys dans le Noir (abandonnée)
by Elrissa
Summary: Lily Evans. James Potter. Selon les rumeurs, il la harcèle pour qu'elle sorte avec lui trois fois par jour. Selon les rumeurs, elle le rejette presque aussi souvent. C'est presque faux. Alors que l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir est fulgurante et que les sorciers vivent une époque des plus sombres, les élèves de Poudlard doivent faire des choix cruciaux. Et eux, dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Voie 9 3/4

– Tu promets de nous écrire?

– Tous les jours, affirma Lily, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu as ton chaudron ? Ta baguette ? Ton balais ?

Malgré l'émotion qui s'était emparée d'elle, Lily Evans éclata de rire, amusée.

– Un balais ? Tu sais bien que j'ai le vertige, maman.

– On ne sait jamais, sourit Dahlia Evans, ses incroyables yeux verts en amande étincelant d'amour et de tristesse.

Lily eut un drôle de rire et enlaça longuement sa mère. Patrick Evans les regardait, lui-aussi ému. C'était toujours difficile de laisser sa cadette s'envoler pour Poudlard après deux mois de bonheur, tout en sachant qu'il la retrouverait à son retour toujours plus changée, plus mature, plus épanouie, plus joyeuse, plus malicieuse et plus… éloignée de leur monde. Le plus dur serait lorsqu'elle reviendrait avec un petit-ami. Aussitôt, une douloureuse d'amertume faillit le faire s'étouffer. Ah non ! Décidément, il n'était pas près pour ça.

Il se racla la gorge en essayant d'effacer cette affreuse image de son esprit et rappela d'un ton artificiellement sévère :

– Le train part dans quinze minutes, mademoiselle Evans.

– Monsieur, protesta Lily, toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Je serais bien mieux encline à partir si la lourde malle à ma droite pouvait se déplacer toute seule.

Patrick Evans haussa un sourcil.

– Tu es une sorcière.

– Vous savez bien que ce que vous sous-entendez de manière si honteuse est interdit ici, chère père.

– Bien entendu. Serait-ce un message caché, alors ? s'enquit Patrick Evans, le regard habité par une lueur faussement réprobatrice.

– Pas le moins du monde ! s'exclama sa fille avec malice.

Patrick Evans soupira et se chargea de la grosse valise de Lily en grommelant. Cette dernière se dégagea avec douceur des bras de sa mère et avisa tristement sa sœur aînée, Pétunia, qui attendait sur le côté. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement d'elle, plongea son regard vert dans le sien et lui attrapa timidement les mains.

– Allez, Tunie, souris, dit Lily en essayant de paraître calme et sûre d'elle. On se revoit à Noël ! Et puis, en attendant, je pourrais t'envoyer quelques hiboux…

– Des hiboux ? Non merci. Ne peux-tu pas utiliser le service postal normal, comme tout le monde ? riposta Pétunia, ses yeux étrécis imaginant probablement la humble maison des Evans salie par des plumes et fientes d'oiseaux nocturnes.

La jeune sorcière tressaillit et tenta de ne pas prendre le dégoût de son aînée comme un affront. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir partir pour cette école bizarre, répliqua Pétunia, ses bras pâles croisés sur sa robe d'été jaune et les paupières agitées de tics nerveux.

– Tu sais bien qu'elle fait mon bonheur, cette école, insista sa sœur, désemparée.

Pétunia ne pipa mot. Lily tenta de prendre un ton enjoué.

– Quand je reviendrai, on fera des batailles de boule de neige !

Sa grande sœur se détendit un peu, avant de se crisper de nouveau.

– Sans magie, hein ? s'inquiéta Pétunia en frémissant.

– Sans magie, affirma Lily avec un sourire forcé. Mais n'as-tu donc pas passé l'âge de te rouler dans la neige ?

– Jamais !

Les deux sœurs se jaugèrent du regard et, brusquement, fondirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Lily, se retenant de renifler, souhaita que cette embrassade ne prenne jamais fin. Elle aimait tellement sa sœur. Les yeux clos, elle inspira et expira doucement, les narines dilatées afin d'essayer de se souvenir de l'odeur si familière de sa grande sœur… Mais, malheureusement, un toussotement embarrassé de son père les rappela à l'ordre.

– Plus que dix minutes, Lily !

A contrecœur, Lily recula et fit un clin d'œil à Pétunia, qui, les lèvres pincées, s'était absorbée dans la contemplation du sol carrelé de la gare. La jeune fille embrassa sa mère pour la dernière fois et se redressa. Elle se rapprocha de son père en évitant de justesse une vieille dame se déplaçant avec une vitesse et une agilité étonnantes pour un âge aussi avancé et, ensemble, ils coururent vers les voies 9 et 10, zigzaguant entre les Londoniens hautains et réprobateurs devant tant de fougue. Arrivés là, Patrick redonna sa malle à Lily et la contempla avec affection, le regard brillant.

– Amuse-toi bien !

Il se ravisa.

– Mais pas trop quand même.

– Papa, râla la jeune sorcière. Je sais bien que Poudlard n'est pas un lieu pour faire la fête. J'étudie très sérieusement.

– Et c'est bien là ce qui m'inquiète, murmura son père. (Il se redressa.) On se voit pour décembre. En attendant, essaye de… d'être heureuse.

– D'accord, fit Lily en éclatant de rire. Je serai heureuse. Promis.

Patrick Evans embrassa sa fille sur le front qui, après un doux sourire et après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait, se retourna et se mit à courir, les joues roses. Il la regarda foncer dans le mur de pierre entre les deux voies, puis disparaître.

Longtemps après qu'elle se fût volatilisée, longtemps après même que le train eût pris son départ, il resta planté là. Puis, le cœur serré, il se remit en mouvement, comme au ralenti. Il se frotta les yeux et il fit demi-tour, avant de rejoindre sa femme ainsi que sa fille aînée.

.

Lily Evans émergea sur la voie 9 3/4. Aussitôt, sa peine et son amertume s'envolèrent et un immense sourire fendit son visage en deux. Sur les rails, près au départ, la locomotive rouge qu'était le Poudlard Express crachait de grands panaches de vapeur. De nombreuses familles se pressaient sur le quai. Les parents criaient des dernières recommandations et enlaçaient les enfants retardataires.

Happée par cette foule, Lily eut du mal à s'orienter vers une porte de la locomotive. Partout, les sorciers criaient, les mères réprimaient leur tristesse et les étudiants affichaient un visage à la fois anxieux et réjoui. Enfin, elle atteignit la porte d'un wagon et hissa avec peine sa lourde malle à l'intérieur. Elle fut bousculée par un élève de première année apeuré qui, à en juger par ses lamentations, venait de perdre son chaton. Durant un instant, Lily songea à l'aider, car c'était son rôle de préfète. Mais le garçon poussa un cri de ravissement et se mit à serrer contre lui une adorable peluche noire qui s'était terrée sous la valise cabossée d'un élève.

Attendrie, la jeune sorcière se mit à déambuler dans le couloir, à la recherche de ses amies – bien qu'elle devrait rejoindre le wagon des préfets durant une grande partie du trajet qui se profilait. Derrière les fenêtres de la locomotive rouge, le soleil disparaissait et de gros nuages s'amoncelaient. Sérieusement intriguée, Lily se demanda pourquoi il ne faisait jamais beau lors du trajet aller du Poudlard Express. Le soleil ne daignait sortir qu'au retour. Après quelques secondes de exploration, la porte coulissante d'un compartiment s'ouvrit sur sa gauche. Aussitôt, Lily sentit une grande bouffée du parfum à la vanille de sa meilleure amie, Rena Finley, l'assaillir. À peine eut-elle le temps de lâcher sa malle que Rena fondit sur elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Joyeuse, Lily s'esclaffa :

– J'ai l'air de t'avoir beaucoup manqué.

– Tu n'as pas idée, gémit Rena avec affliction.

Lily poussa sa valise à l'intérieur du compartiment, où discutaient joyeusement Isabelle Healmont, Alice Lometh et Ariane Vermen. Elle referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur un siège, la joie l'envahissant et n'arrêtant pas de sourire débilement

– Salut, les filles, s'exclama Lily en replaçant une mèche d'un roux foncé flamboyant derrière son oreille.

– Hello, Lily, fit Alice. Alors, tes vacances ?

– Regrettablement courtes, soupira l'intéressée.

Les cinq amies se mirent à échanger avec entrain, avec joie et bonne humeur. Alors que le sujet dévia sur les notes que chacune d'entre elles avaient obtenus aux BUSE, Lily arrêta de parler pour ouvrir sa valise. Elle en sortit son insigne de préfète dorée qu'elle épingla à son pull orangé avec soin, ainsi que son manuel de Potions de niveau 6 qu'elle posa sur son siège. Elle se leva et dut prendre congé de la fringante bande pour rejoindre les autres préfets de Poudlard. Au dernier moment, la jeune sorcière se retourna et contempla ses amies, un étrange sentiment lui serrant le cœur.

Il y avait Alice Lometh, la jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et au visage mutin excellant en Botanique. En deuxième année, Lily s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez dans le train avec une étrange plante qui avait manqué de peu de la dévorer. C'était en réalité une fleur d'Alice, et lorsque cette dernière, après avoir apaisé la plante irascible, se confondit en excuses, embarrassée, Lily décida sur-le-champ qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Être amie avec Alice, c'était également l'être avec Isabelle Healmont, car les deux sorcières étaient tout simplement inséparables. Isabelle était une jeune fille toujours pleine d'énergie qui savait toujours tirer le meilleur dans chaque situation. C'était une grande brune aux nez saupoudré de taches de rousseurs et aux yeux noisettes constamment éclatant de vitalité. Elle était la meilleure en Astronomie, et si sa passion pour les étoiles, planètes et constellations en étonnait plus d'un, ses incroyables connaissances dans ce domaine les rendait tout simplement muets d'admiration.

Ariana Vermen ne s'était jointe au groupe qu'en troisième année. Jusque là solitaire et froide, elle se lia rapidement d'amitié avec les filles et apprit à s'ouvrir plus au monde. Fine, la peau pâle, la bouche délicate, le regard bleu et les cheveux souples et dorés, elle rendait les filles envieuses et faisait se retourner les garçons sur son passage. Elle avait d'excellentes notes sans jamais prendre le temps d'ouvrir un manuel ou d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Lily ressentait énormément d'affection pour elle, elle qui l'avait prise la première sous son aile il y a de cela trois ans et qui lui avait doucement montré comment partager une amitié.

Enfin venait Rena Finley. C'était la meilleure amie de Lily, et ce depuis son premier trajet dans la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Perdue, inquiète et nerveuse, Lily cherchait désespérément un compartiment libre. Le dernier n'étant occupé que par une seule personne, elle s'en était approché mais n'avait pas osé prononcer un mot ou entrer. Rena, sans lever les yeux, lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir, comme si elle avait pu sentir sa présence derrière la vitre. Cela avait sorti la rousse pâle et immobile de sa torpeur qui, lentement, s'était assise en face d'elle.

Très mal à l'aise, Lily avait pris son livre de Métamorphose et commencé à le relire pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle en avait fait l'acquisition sur le Chemin de Traverse. Désemparée à l'idée que les autres élèves, issus de parents sorciers, sachent des choses très difficiles à rattraper pour une Née-Moldue comme elle, elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans la lecture de ses manuels scolaires tout l'été.

La voix de Rena l'avait tirée de sa lecture.

– Tu es en première année ?

Lily avait relevé les yeux et détaillé ses boucles brunes, ses yeux ambrés et son sourire confiant.

– Oui.

– Moi aussi.

– Ah bon, avait soufflé Lily, étonnée de voir autant d'assurance chez une nouvelle étudiante.

Un silence inconfortable s'était de nouveau installé. Lily avait tenté de se replonger dans son livre d'école, mais était troublée par les effluves de vanille qui venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Déconcentrée, elle avait abaissé son manuel.

– Ça sent la vanille.

– C'est mon parfum, avait répondu Rena de manière laconique.

Les joues empourprées, la rousse avait eu peur de l'avoir blessée. Puis elle avait murmuré, plus pour elle-même que pour son étrange interlocutrice :

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles veulent sentir comme des gâteaux.

Rena avait brusquement éclaté de rire, et Lily était restée momentanément surprise par la cascade de clochettes argentées qui avait résonné dans le compartiment. Et s'était sentie encore plus étonnée lorsque la jeune sorcière en face d'elle lui avait tendu une main ferme chargée de bagues d'aspect précieux.

– Rena Finley. Enchantée.

– Lily Evans, avait souri la Née-Moldue.

Cela avait été le début d'une longue et forte amitié. Lily avait vite découvert que la brune appartenait à une vieille famille de sorciers, et cette dernière avait été franchement intriguée par son origine. Sa curiosité avait été intarissable sur le monde des Moldus et elle avait été presque effrayée d'apprendre que ceux-ci devaient faire le ménage tout seuls.

Six ans plus tard, Lily repensait à tout ça, en regardant papoter les quatre personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle à Poudlard. Soudainement émue, elle referma la porte du compartiment en étouffant les rires et les paroles des sorcières.

Dans le couloir, elle ne vit personne qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment. Elle rappela à l'ordre une deuxième année à la peau sombre qui jouait avec un Frisbee magique et qui s'amusait à l'envoyer dans les compartiment des étudiants plus âgés. Elle allait atteindre celui des préfets quand une voix douloureusement familière la fit sursauter.

– Hé, Evans !

Lily se retourna, détaillant le grand jeune homme aux traits droits, aux cheveux sombres tellement ébouriffés que cela en devenait comique, aux yeux noisettes pétillants cerclés de lunettes rondes et à la voix grave qui venait de l'interpeller. James Potter.

– Potter, le salua-t-elle poliment, ses doigts crispés sur le tissu en laine de son pull.

James Potter lui adressa un sourire franc et joyeux, et Lily se retint de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Comment osait-il lui parler avec autant d'aisance et de malice après ce qu'il avait fait avant les vacances d'été ? Après qu'il ait attaqué Severus, le poussant à prononcer des mots qui avaient été fatals pour l'amitié que partageait ce dernier avec Lily ? Elle qui lui était venu en aide ?

Certes, Potter n'avait pas contraint Severus à l'insulter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Soit. Cependant, il avait été l'élément déclencheur. Depuis ce jour, Lily n'arrivait pas à oublier les affreux mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » que le Serpentard avait craché avec haine. Pendant l'été, Sev, désespéré et désireux de se faire pardonner, avait beaucoup écrit à la jeune fille qui, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, n'avait réussi à lui répondre. Sa trahison lui avait laissé un goût ineffaçable dans la bouche, un goût amer qui l'empêchait de déglutir correctement lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

C'était vers juillet, après une énième lettre reçue puis brûlée, que Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait définitivement perdu son ami d'enfance.

Et cela lui avait fait mal.

James dut voir quelque chose dans son regard car il ajouta, d'un ton incertain :

– Tu m'en veux encore ? J'ai été incroyablement con, et je m'en excuse.

Surprise, Lily battit des cils, mais, très vite, le sorcier reprit la parole, le ton confiant et – sembla-t-il – un peu agacé...

– Mais je n'ai fait que révéler la véritable nature de Servilus. Je savais bien qu'il était cruel. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il pensait de toi.

– Que… cruel… balbutia Lily en manquant de s'étouffer.

Elle ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses deux émeraudes s'étaient changés en silex verts durs et tranchants.

– Comment ça, cruel ? Qui a attaqué qui, alors qu'il était sans défense ? Qui a fait ça parce que – si j'ai bien compris – son meilleur ami _s'ennuyait_ ? Qui passe son temps à jeter des sorts aux autres simplement parce qu'il le peut ?

– Hé, Evans, du calme, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, tenta de plaisanter James, mais il avait blêmi.

– Qui fait des farces avec ses trois autres amis débiles à longueur de temps sans se soucier si elles peuvent être dangereuses ou non ? Qui croit drôle d'embêter les Serpentard plus jeunes alors qu'ils n'ont absolument rien fait ?

– Je ne...

– Si lui est cruel, alors toi, tu n'es bon qu'à entrer dans les rangs du mage Voldemort, assena la rouquine, la voix froide.

Elle fit volte-face et gagna à grandes enjambées furieuses sa destination. La sorcière ouvrit d'un claquement sec la porte, faisant sursauter Remus Lupin qui attendait déjà à l'intérieur du wagon des préfets, absorbé par les pages d'un livre sur les créatures magiques. Elle s'assit en le saluant brièvement et, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se demanda fugitivement si Potter n'avait pas raison, et si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop abrupte...

James, qui l'avait regardée s'éloigner avec un sérieux découragement, se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours tout faire rater avec Lily Evans. Il avait simplement voulu s'excuser ! Mais voir la douleur dans ses splendides yeux verts, à cause de cet abruti de Rogue, cela lui avait fait prononcer la phrase de trop. Bah, comme souvent, se dit-il.

Les mains dans les poches, les épaules légèrement voûtées, il alla rejoindre ses amis.

.

– Et là, elle m'a carrément dit que je méritais de grossir les rangs de… voilà, conclut James, abattu. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle. Je suis juste un parfait idiot quand elle est là.

– Au moins, le fait que tu reconnaisses que tu es un idiot avec elle est un bon début, lâcha Sirius d'un ton goguenard.

Peter se contenta d'acquiescer, n'osant prendre la parole pour dévaloriser la personne qu'il admirait tant. James les dévisagea, et comprit que les deux étaient quand même assez ébranlés par l'insulte de Lily. Ces temps-ci étaient trop sombres pour que l'on puisse plaisanter sur quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Le brun soupira longuement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais. Il était amoureux de Lily. Il l'aimait, d'un amour inconditionnel, et ce depuis six ans. Il le savait, comme il savait que la terre était ronde et que se mettre à dos Sitna, la concierge aigrie et ridée qui prenait un malin plaisir à punir les élèves pour des délits mineurs, était dangereux. Il le savait, et pourtant, malgré tout, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Pendant six ans, alors que le visage espiègle du jeune homme perdait les rondeurs de l'enfance et devenait plus mature, alors qu'il avait grandi et que ses épaules s'étaient élargies, que toutes ces heures passées à jouer au Quidditch l'avait musclé, que des dizaines de filles donneraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui, Lily, elle, n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence. Pire, de la colère, du dégoût.

Et, pour la première fois, debout devant ses deux meilleurs amis, James Potter comprit pourquoi, et se dit qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

Mais pas pour le fait de rejoindre Voldemort.

Ce dernier, mage noir très puissant, connaissait une ascension fulgurante et arrivait à se constituer une armée de fidèles dangereux. La plupart des postes du Ministère étaient corrompus, et des meurtres et des disparitions inexplicables étaient commis chaque jour.

James avait eu une enfance marquée par des crises de pouvoir de mages noirs. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un imbécile arrogant qui voulait devenir maître du monde, et qui n'était guère pris au sérieux. Non. Voldemort était réellement dangereux, et précipitait le monde de la magie vers le chaos.

Le jeune homme savait que deux camps se distinguaient : ceux qui cédaient, par peur, par cupidité ou par lâcheté, qui étaient recrutés par le sorcier, et ceux qui résistaient. Et il était assez intelligent pour savoir que Poudlard, pourtant l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, commençait à être infesté par des fidèles de Voldemort. Il était persuadé que certains Serpentard étaient tombés sous sa coupe, comme Malefoy et Rogue. Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, les membres des autres maisons, et même les Gryffondor, n'étaient pas tous blancs.

Mais jamais les Potter ne céderaient contre lui. Et s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, James savait que les Maraudeurs, et même Lily, combattraient contre le mage si ça devait arriver. Pourquoi devenir l'esclave d'un malade qui supprimait les Nés-Moldus et ceux qui refusaient de prêter allégeance ? Comment… James déglutit. Comment Evans avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il rejoindrait quelqu'un qui désirait la mort des gens comme _elle _?

Toute motivation l'ayant abandonné, il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Sirius qui se mit à le regarder d'un drôle d'air. Peter, anxieux, se mit à gigoter et à se tordre les doigts. À la surprise de tous, c'est lui qui prit la parole en premier :

– Si tu t'excuses pour de bon, sans dérapage, elle comprendra.

– J'en doute, maugréa James, perdu dans ses noires pensées sur Voldemort et Lily. Je suis un parfait crétin.

Peter inclina la tête sur le côté et dit timidement :

– Lily est généreuse. Elle a un bon fond. Je pense juste que Rogue est un sujet un peu sensible pour elle.

– Et puis, sérieusement, Cornedrue, déclara Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Depuis quand tu te mets dans des états pareils pour une fille ?

James se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Depuis quand Lily n'était qu' « une fille » ? Elle était vingt fois plus, et Sirius Black dut le comprendre, car il eut un haussement d'épaules gêné.

– Va la voir, et dis-lui ce que tu penses vraiment.

– Patmol, ça ne sert à rien, elle est énervée, répondit James en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, ça la rendrait furieuse que je la dérange pendant son travail de préfète. Non, j'attendrais d'être arrivée au château.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, et Peter se mit à se ronger les ongles dans un mauvais tic qu'il avait attrapé, ressemblant de manière frappante au rongeur qu'il incarnait toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa.

James fixa Sirius, son visage séduisant encadré par ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient avec une désinvolture et une élégance inimitables, et il se détendit. Si Remus et Peter étaient d'excellents amis et qu'il donnerait leur vie pour eux, si tous les quatre formaient les Maraudeurs, le groupe le plus aimé, farceur et craint de l'école, Sirius était plus que ça. Sirius était son frère.

Et il était heureux de le revoir.

Derrière les vitres, le temps nuageux se couvrit davantage, et une pluie violente se mit à s'abattre contre le verre. Malgré le brinquebalement de la locomotive, James entendit le vent souffler avec rage à l'extérieur, et il se sentit satisfait de ne pas être dehors.

Voyant que les deux garçons ne disaient rien, gênés et sûrement respectueux de son abattement causé par la courte courte altercation qu'il avait eu avec Lily, il sourit, pour les rassurer et pour changer de sujet.

– Je suis content de vous revoir, les mecs.

Peter sursauta, et se mit à se trémousser de plaisir, peu habitué à ce que James soit aussi sincère, ce qui rendit ce dernier coupable. Il se promit d'être plus gentil avec le jeune sorcier. Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et, sembla-t-il, soulagé, et James enchaîna sans plus attendre.

– Est-ce que ça vous dit, une petite partie Bataille explosive ?

– Alors, je ne suis pas contre ! s'esclaffa Sirius dans un rire qui sonnait comme un aboiement de chien sauvage. Je vais vous exploser, tous les deux ! Lunard n'est pas là, alors je suis sûr de gagner

Peter se contenta de sortir le jeu de sa malle.

.

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers les pâturages anglais, assailli par des bourrasques de plus en plus agressives. La pluie formait un large rideau insondable et glacé. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel sombre. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés, frôla le zéro et descendit largement en-dessous de cette barre.

L'herbe boueuse et verte se mit à geler lentement, et les élèves du train purent voir de la glace recouvrir peu à peu les vitres des wagons. La foudre s'abattait sans relâche, et le vent était d'une force dévastatrice.

Soudain, le son fut coupé.

Des formes légères et grisâtres apparurent. Le vent violent ne les déviait pas de leur course, malgré le fait que ces silhouettes encapuchonnées et voilées ne semblaient pas peser bien lourd. Parfois, les bourrasques soulevaient des pans de leur cape, et on pouvait alors distinguer en-dessous la chair en putréfaction des créatures.

Ces dernières flottaient par centaines, et s'approchaient peu à peu du train malmené par le vent. À l'intérieur, un silence pesant s'était fait.

Les Détraqueurs arrivaient.

.

.

.

.

_ Voilà pour mon premier chapitre. C'est ma première fiction, je n'ai que 14 ans et je sais que c'est loin d'être parfait. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'aider à m'améliorer (méchanceté gratuite à bannir s'il vous plaît merci xD), ou pour éventuellement… me dire que c'est nul de manière polie et pourquoi._

_ J'adore écrire, c'est vraiment ma passion, et si je sais que je ne suis pas nulle pour quelqu'un de mon âge, peut-être que ceux qui sont plus vieux vont trouver ça désolant, affreux, horrible, et j'en passe._

_ Bon, pour faire la conversation… Quels sont vos pairings préférés ? _

_ Mon top 3 (qui change souvent) :_

_ 1 – Lily et James (facile à deviner…)_

_ 2 – Drago et Hermione (très célèbre, très aimé et très haï par les fans)_

_ 3 – J'aime bien Lucius et Narcissa, Remus et Sirius, Ginny et Harry et Harry et Severus (en terme de relation paternelle hein)_

_ Aller, bonne soirée à tous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis nouvelle sur ce site (sur la partie publier… je lisais beaucoup mais sans publier alors...), mais j'ai cru comprendre que pour répondre aux reviews, on ne pouvait pas le faire sous la review, mais dans l'histoire. Donc je remercie énormément la personne qui a commenté aussi vite et… voilà ma réponse._

_ ._

__**Farwey : **Merci énormément d'avoir posté une review ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies commenté, même si tu n'aimes pas trop les fanfictions de ce temps, si j'ai bien compris. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même si je ne l'aime pas trop (si tu poursuis ta lecture). Pour ce qui est de ma touche personnelle, tu as sûrement raison. J'espère que je m'améliorerai. Encore merci !

.

_Place à ce chapitre 2, assez… peu satisfaisant. Bonne lecture._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

**Chapitre ****II**** : Les Détraqueurs**

James éclata de rire. Sirius, qui venait de remporter la troisième manche, s'était mis à exécuter une danse de la victoire mémorable. Peter souriait simplement, au fond un peu dépité de ne pas avoir remporté une seule partie. James s'en fichait, car il avait l'habitude. Puis, Remus n'était pas là, alors que c'était le maître incontesté de ce jeu.

– Patmol, on a compris, je pense, ironisa le sorcier en se passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres. On en fait une quatrième ?

– Ça me va, répondit l'intéressé en cessant sa danse et en se rasseyant. C'est beau que tu gardes encore l'illusion que tu vas me battre.

– Et toi, profite du fait que Lunard soit occupé.

Les deux presque frères s'esclaffèrent, et Peter redistribua les cartes.

Derrière les vitres du compartiment, le temps s'était incroyablement gâté. Des éclairs lumineux zébraient le ciel déchaîné, et le vent qui prenait d'assaut le Poudlard Express semblait être de plus en plus furieux.

Peter, qui venait de terminer de partager le jeu, s'immobilisa soudainement quand un coup de tonnerre assourdissant résonna. James sursauta malgré et lui, et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, la moue arrogante.

– Quedver, Cornedrue, ce n'est qu'un peu de foudre et…

Sa voix mourut quand un froid glacial se mit à s'installer dans le wagon. James ne sut si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou non, mais il eut l'impression que les éléments violents du dehors étaient devenus silencieux, et que les éclats de rires et de voix qui bourdonnaient constamment dans la locomotive s'étaient tus. Bientôt, leur souffle firent s'élever des volutes blafardes de condensation dans l'obscurité du compartiment. Glacé jusqu'aux os, James sortit machinalement sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Il voulut jeter un sort pour réchauffer l'habitacle, mais se stoppa net.

Une glace épaisse et bleutée se mit à couvrir lentement les fenêtres du wagon dans un craquement lugubre. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait contre les vitres ne produisait aucun son. Le froid à l'intérieur était tel que les trois Maraudeurs peinaient à respirer, ayant l'impression que des lames leur transperçaient sauvagement les poumons.

Il y eut un ébranlement de la locomotive, et le train s'immobilisa.

Lentement, James se leva, la baguette à la main. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sirius l'imita, baguette magique brandie, et Peter se mit à trembler, de peur et de froid, et se recroquevilla sur la banquette.

James sortit du compartiment pour gagner le couloir. Il vit des portes s'ouvrir de partout, des élèves frigorifiés se demander ce qu'il se passait et les étudiants les plus âgés sortir leur baguette magique. Le jeune homme constata que la glace recouvrait chaque parcelle de verre des fenêtres de la locomotive. La moquette du train était couverte de givre, qui craqua sous les pieds de James lorsqu'il s'avança.

Une jeune sorcière sortit précipitamment du wagon des préfets et manqua de peu de rentrer en collision avec lui. Malgré l'obscurité, James reconnut ses yeux verts incroyables et le roux flamboyant de sa chevelure.

– Evans, fit-il, surpris, puis il ferma la bouche.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il était heureux de la voir ?

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Lily respirait de manière désordonné, et son souffle formait, à l'instar des autres élèves, des panaches d'air glacé qui se dispersaient dans le couloir.

– Potter… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit le sorcier en frottant ses mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Tu devrais sortir ta baguette.

Étonnamment, Lily obéit. Elle avait l'air très inquiète et angoissée.

Le jeune homme sentit une présence derrière lui. Sirius. Ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Remus sortit d'un compartiment, arriva lentement vers le trio et regarda furtivement ses deux amis. Des cernes sombres barraient le dessous de ses yeux fatigués. La pleine lune approchait.

– Il faut dire aux élèves de regagner leur compartiment respectif, Lily, dit le loup-garou en regardant fermement l'intéressée. En attendant, je vais voir le machiniste.

– D'accord, obtempéra la rousse. (Elle éleva soudainement la voix et prix un ton autoritaire.) Rejoignez votre compartiment ! Le train va bientôt redémarrer, il n'y a rien de grave.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et fit demi-tour pour aller à l'avant du train. James regarda des premières et deuxièmes années former des groupes et, l'air terrifiés, entrer dans des compartiments au hasard ensemble afin de se porter courage. Les étudiants légèrement plus vieux, de troisième ou quatrième année, peu rassurés, se regroupèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent leur place.

Une minuscule première année, aux cheveux blonds emmêlés, aux yeux bleu électrique et les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle, s'avança vers la préfète, gênée.

– Pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'est arrêtés ? Pourquoi fait-il si froid ?

Lily rougit d'embarras. Du regard, elle chercha du soutien du côté de Sirius et de James mais ces derniers étaient encore plus démunis qu'elle. En soupirant, elle se baissa un peu pour être à la hauteur de la petite sorcière.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on maîtrise la situation, déclara-t-elle d'une voix confiante et rassurante. Va rejoindre tes amis. Il semblerait juste que le train doive s'arrêter un moment en attendant que le temps se calme.

– Mais il fait si froid, grelotta la première année, pas rassurée le moins du monde.

James regarda avec un étrange sentiment Lily pointer sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière et prononcer la formule pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, merci, chuchota la blonde, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. C'est ça, alors, la magie ?

– Oui, confirma la préfète, amusée. Maintenant, reprends ta place.

En hochant précipitamment la tête, la première année fit demi-tour et entra dans son compartiment, après en avoir soigneusement fermé la porte.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard à la fois admiratif et soulagé. Pendant ce temps, Evans se redressa et reprit d'une voix ferme à l'intention de ceux qui n'avaient pas bougé :

– Regagnez tous votre place. Le Poudlard Express va bientôt reprendre la route.

Peu à peu, le couloir se vida. Seuls quelques cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années restaient, une main glacée crispée sur leur baguette.

James se rapprocha de Lily et lui dit à voix basse :

– C'est super, ce que tu fais. Vraiment. Mais… ce n'est pas la vérité.

La sorcière le regarda avec désemparement, et James sentit son estomac se contracter.

– Je sais, Potter. Mais la dernière chose dont on a besoin en ce moment, c'est de provoquer un mouvement de panique.

– Oh… Tu as raison.

– Comme toujours, sourit vaillamment Lily avec malice, et James admira sa tentative d'humour à un instant pareil.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Remus ne revenait pas, plus personne ne parlait, et chaque étudiant, sur le qui-vive, examinait avec inquiétude les alentours. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, et personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Un Poufsouffle bien bâti de septième année croisa le regard de James qui répondit par un sourire crispé.

Soudain, la glace qui couvrait les fenêtres se mit à s'épaissir davantage et à craquer de manière alarmante. La température chuta encore plus, et une sorte de malaise prit place en James. Il vit Lily et Sirius se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui, et le jeune homme se demanda brusquement où était Peter. Peter !

Mais, alors qu'il aurait voulu s'élancer à sa recherche, un abattement et un désespoir sans nom fondirent sur lui. Les ténèbres le happèrent, et il eut envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de s'endormir, pour ne jamais se réveiller.

À travers un brouillard douloureux, il vit des dizaines de grandes formes fluides et grisâtres flotter vers eux. Elles se déplaçaient lentement, comme animées dans de l'eau, et leurs capes en lambeaux et leurs têtes encapuchonnées laissaient voir leur chair en putréfaction pleine de croûtes du dessous.

Les créatures émettaient des sortes de râles terrifiants. Engourdi, James se pinça et comprit dans un éclair de compréhension et d'effroi. Par Merlin, non, non, non, non ! C'était des Détraqueurs.

Des gardiens d'Askaban étaient ici.

Les créatures légères se mirent à se glisser dans les différents compartiments. Partout, des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approchaient des élèves immobiles et effrayés. Comme dans un film en accéléré, James se remit à vivre les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. Mais aucun Détraqueur n'était trop proche de lui, alors il put tant bien que mal résister au désespoir et à la souffrance qui l'avaient envahi.

Lily, non loin à côté de lui, s'était figée et avait les yeux embués de larmes et fixés sur un point invisible. Un Détraqueur s'approcha lentement d'elle et se mit à aspirer l'air à travers sa cagoule sombre. La Gryffondor se mit à trembler et à gémir, et glissa lentement sur la moquette givrée, comme une molle poupée de chiffon désarticulée. James comprit que la silhouette maléfique volait ses émotions positives ainsi que sa force vitale.

En un éclair, il songea à ce qu'il savait sur les Détraqueurs, et au baiser mortel qu'ils pouvaient donner.

La rage qu'il éprouva le fit brandir sa baguette et s'écrier :

– _Stupéfix_ !

Le rayon blanc frappa la créature qui ne sembla pas éprouver le moindre choc. Mais cela eut le mérite de la déstabiliser et de lui faire stopper son horrible besogne pendant une fraction de seconde. Fraction que le sorcier mit à profit pour relever Lily et l'entraîner de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière du couloir, pour le moment épargné par les gardiens d'Askaban. Celle-ci, les yeux vitreux et la peau glacé, émergea lentement de l'état catatonique dans lequel elle avait été plongée.

– James… articula-t-elle avec lenteur.

Le jeune homme répugnait de la brusquer, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une demi-douzaine de Détraqueurs s'approchaient d'eux, ravis par le festin qu'ils représentaient. Seule Lily savait comment les repousser, il en était sûr. Ils étaient censés apprendre ce sort en septième année, et chaque étudiant était entre les mains putréfiées des créatures. La plupart des baguettes magiques des élèves gisaient sur le sol, inutiles. Oui. Lily était sûrement la seule sorcière ici assez cultivée et intelligente pour connaître un sort aussi avancé. S'ils ne se hâtaient pas, la totalité des élèves perdraient leur âme dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

– Comment on doit faire ? Pour les arrêter ?

– Je…

– Lily, vite ! Tout le monde… Sirius… Peter… murmura-t-il, et sa voix se brisa.

Lily battit péniblement des cils et tenta de se concentrer. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, trouva, et lâcha dans un chuchotement :

– Invoque un patronus.

– Un quoi ? lâcha James, désespéré, alors que les gardiens les ayant pris en chasse devenaient dangereusement plus proches chaque seconde et que des émotions de plus en plus négatives tourbillonnaient en lui.

– On s'en fiche, de ce que c'est. La formule, c'est _Spero __p__atronum_. Pour l'invoquer, pense au souvenir le plus heureux que tu aies.

– Fais-le, Lily. Tu es une bien meilleure sorcière.

– Non ! J'en suis incapable. Enfin, je vais essayer mais… Potter… Tu vas y arriver.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait dit ça à contrecœur.

Le Gryffondor regarda les corps affalés qui jonchaient le couloir, dont celui de Sirius et de Narcissa Malefoy, une Serpentard de son âge qu'il n'aimait pas mais qui ne méritait en aucun cas ce triste sort. Au-dessus de chaque élève planait un ou deux Détraqueurs qui se nourrissait en continu de leurs émotions positives, de leur joie, de leurs souvenirs heureux et de leur bonheur. Et le brun ne doutait pas que la même scène se déroulait dans chaque compartiment. Une sueur glaciale lui coula dans le dos.

Peu à peu, cinq Détraqueurs furent sur Lily et James, qui, engloutis par un malheur étouffant, se mirent à vaciller. Les forces abandonnaient le jeune homme qui avait du mal à rester debout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily murmurer de plus en plus faiblement :

– _Spero Patronum_… _Spero_… _Sper…_ _Spero patronum_…

Des volutes argentées s'échappaient de sa baguette magique et s'interposaient entre elle et les créatures. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez.

James se sentait vide, malheureux, terrifié. Il revit la fois où, à huit ans, sa mère enceinte avait fait une fausse couche à six mois de grossesse. Le chagrin de ses parents, son désemparement à lui, alors qu'il réalisait que la petite sœur qu'il avait tant souhaité apprendre à aimer ne verrait jamais le jour, tout ça lui donna envie de hurler et de sangloter. Il revécut le moment où Lily, enragée, l'avait confronté le jours des BUSE. Le jour où sa grand-mère avait péri, tuée par des fidèles de Voldemort. Les moments les plus tristes de sa vie, ceux où il avait pleuré, où il s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Son sang cognait dans ses oreilles. Se sentant très lointain, il réussit à pointer sa baguette sur le Détraqueur en face de lui qui aspirait dans un râle son bonheur, et à hurler :

– _Stupéfix_ !

Mais le sortilège ne servit à rien.

Il essaya la formule de Lily :

– _Spero Patronum _!

Un filet de fumée argentée, très mince, sortit du bout de sa baguette et s'évanouit aussi sec. Penser à quelque chose d'heureux ? Il n'avait plus rien d'heureux en lui.

Le monde était ténèbres et désespoir, froid et solitude. Le monde était une nuit glaciale et hostile.

Soudain, dans l'obscurité, une petite lumière s'alluma en lui. Cette lumière, c'était…

James cilla et faillit s'écrouler tellement il était faible.

Il tenta de se raccrocher à cette minuscule étincelle. Cette lumière, c'était…

C'était...

Il se concentra, manquant de défaillir à chaque instant.

C'était...

La lune.

Oui.

Cette lumière, c'était la lune. Ronde, argentée, belle. James crut entendre les hurlements de Remus et les aboiements de Sirius, voir le rongeur gris que devenait Peter dans ces moments et se sentit léger, imposant, majestueux. Il était un cerf. Il était Cornedrue. Il était dans la Forêt Interdite, avec les Maraudeurs. Il était libre, entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis. Il était exalté. Et il était heureux.

James releva sa baguette, qui semblait peser des tonnes, et murmura le sort que Lily lui avait appris :

– _Spero patronum_ !

Des volutes scintillantes et vaporeuses, de la même couleur que la lune, apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent en flottant dans le froid, impassibles. Les arabesques argentées disparurent et, alors que les Détraqueurs revenaient à la charge, James, gonflée par le sentiment de liberté qu'il éprouvait dans la forêt avec ses amis une fois par mois, répéta avec plus de force la formule.

– _Spero patronum_ !

Une lumière profonde jaillit de sa baguette et fit reculer les créatures. Cette lumière se volatilisa à son tour, mais James savait. Lily, à côté de lui, délaissée par les Détraqueurs qui s'intéressaient plutôt à James, se mit à remuer sur le sol glacé.

Il ferma les yeux, et les oiseaux nocturnes de la forêt chantèrent à ses oreilles. La froidure du soir se déposait sur son pelage épais, et il courait aux côtés de Patmol, de Lunard et de Quedver. L'astre nocturne, de temps en temps voilé par des nuages filandreux, éclairait la scène avec une intensité irréelle.

James cria :

– _Spero patronum_ !

Un éclair aveuglant de lumière l'éblouit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un gigantesque cerf majestueux aux bois et au pelage argenté scintillait d'une force tranquille. Le noble animal fit quelque pas et s'inclina devant James. Ce dernier, émerveillé, désigna les Détraqueurs d'un signe de la tête. Le patronus se redressa, ses immenses bois luisant doucement. Il fixa les créatures et les chargea. À travers la lumière réconfortante, James vit les Détraqueurs se faire expulser de la locomotive, les uns après les autres, par dizaines.

Enfin, quand il n'en resta plus un seul, le cerf revint gracieusement au galop retrouver son invocateur. Après s'être incliné de nouveau, le patronus disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles magiques.

Ébranlé, James respira doucement, et remit sa baguette dans sa poche. De longues secondes s'égrenèrent. Légèrement apaisé, il se décrispa et fit un mouvement pour rejoindre les élèves comateux. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter malgré lui.

– Bien joué.

– C'est grâce à toi, Evans, avoua James. Heureusement que tu lis suffisamment pour connaître des sorts destinés aux dernières années.

La sorcière lui adressa un sourire franc, quoique légèrement tremblant.

– Maintenant qu'on sait tous que tu es très intelligente – ce qui, entre nous, n'était pas compliqué à deviner – tu pourras enfin me voir jouer au Quidditch. Je crois que tu n'as vu aucun de mes matchs, répliqua James, soudain heureux et soulagé d'avoir réussi à triompher des Détraqueurs.

Sans la voir, James fut certain qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Elle retira sa main et, alors qu'ils avançaient vers les corps qui commençaient à remuer, elle lâcha :

– Dans tes rêves, Potter.

– On verra bien, marmonna James, sûr de lui.

Le brun s'agenouilla auprès des élèves. Il arrêta brusquement de plaisanter et se demanda, terrifié, si l'un d'entre eux s'était fait aspirer l'âme. Sirius, non loin sur sa gauche, se redressa lentement, l'air perdu et abattu. Sachant que la vie de son meilleur ami était loin d'être simple, James frissonna en se demandant ce qu'il avait dû revoir de son passé pour afficher un tel air.

– Patmol ?

L'interpellé mit du temps à repérer son ami.

– J'arrive.

Lorsque les deux Gryffondors furent à côté, ils se mirent à explorer les différents compartiments dans lesquels les élèves, les yeux rouges et le corps gelé, émergeaient peu à peu et se redressaient. Si la plupart d'entre eux semblaient déboussolés, malheureux et avaient les yeux brillants de larmes, James fut soulagé de voir que Peter allait bien, et que chaque élève avait _a priori _conservé son âme.

Lily les retrouva et annonça :

– Il faut du chocolat. Pour tout le monde. C'est un excellent remède.

– Qui a suffisamment de chocolat ? s'enquit Sirius, pensif.

– Voyons, Black, répondit Lily en montrant du doigt le wagon de la vieille sorcière vendeuse de friandises, délaissé dans un coin.

.

Le train roulait de nouveau. Le froid intense qui avait gelé l'intérieur du Poudlard Express s'était peu à peu dissipé et, dehors, ce n'était plus que quelques averses qui tombaient par intermittence. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés dans un wagon et ne pipaient mot, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole le premier.

– Des Détraqueurs… ici.

– Exact, confirma James qui en tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient. On est maintenant sûr que le Ministère de la Magie est aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ou alors qu'il est démuni, car il a perdu le contrôle de ses horribles gardiens sans pouvoir rien faire.

Sirius regardait le paysage derrière les vitres, et Peter, l'air fragile, fixait ses doigts en les tordants dans un mouvement nerveux. Ils avaient enfilé leur robe de sorcier. Dans la locomotive vermeille, les gens s'étaient retrouvés sous forme de petits groupes et discutaient à voix basse. Les élèves vivaient dans l'attente d'arriver au château.

James avait d'ailleurs été chaudement félicité. Les sorciers, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que ce dernier les avait sauvés de peu, l'avaient acclamé. Et alors que le jeune homme adorait être au centre de l'attention et impressionner les gens par ses exploits magiques ou sportifs, il n'avait tiré aucune satisfaction de l'admiration des plus jeunes et du respect des dernières années. Il avait même dû éviter quelques filles ravies qui, même avant l'attaque, gloussaient dès qu'il passait non loin d'elles.

James soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il rajusta ses lunettes et demanda à Lunard :

– D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé comment, pour toi ? Tu as disparu à l'avant.

– Je suis allé voir le machiniste. Il était évanoui. Et les Détraqueurs me sont tombés dessus. J'ai revu le… mon... (Sa voix se brisa et il avala péniblement sa salive.) Je pense que tu vois.

James se contenta de lui presser la main, désolé pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Remus avait revécu le jour où il avait été mordu, cette affreuse nuit où sa vie avait basculé à tout jamais, et ses longues transformations douloureuses et épuisantes. Le pire, c'était l'année dernière, quand la pleine lune était tombée le jour du réveillon de Noël. Compatissants, les Maraudeurs étaient restés au château et s'étaient changés en animal le soir. Mais une étrange mélancolie avait régné toute la nuit, que les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient chassée avec peine.

– Puis j'ai réussi à distinguer une immense forme argentée qui a fait partir les Détraqueurs qui étaient sur moi. C'était toi, du coup.

– Oui, fit James, embarrassé.

Sirius s'arracha brusquement à son silence.

– D'ailleurs, merci, Cornedrue, déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante. Sans toi, je ne sais ce que l'on serait.

– C'est grâce à Evans, précisa le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

– Peu importe. Merci.

James se mit à fixer ses genoux. Peter hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et, d'une voix basse, affichant un sourire incertain, il reprit :

– Bataille explosive ?

Les Maraudeurs n'en crurent par leurs oreilles et le dévisagèrent comme s'il était fou et, Remus, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, s'esclaffa.

– Pas de souci.

Sirius s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage, dévisagea James, et se détendit.

– OK, mais ça veut dire que je vais recommencer à perdre.

– Mais, protesta James, peut-être qu'on va le battre, cette fois ! J'en suis sûr, même. Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Patmol !

– Bien sûr, gardez espoir, ricana Remus. Je distribue. Quedver, tu peux me passer le jeu ?

.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Rena en réprimant un fou rire.

– Comment ça, tu n'es pas d'accord ? s'enquit Ariane, sourcils froncés.

– Hors de question que tu continues la Divination, même si tu as des bonnes notes. Le prof est trop bizarre. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien.

– Et c'est quoi le problème ?

– C'est un pédophile.

– Quoi ? s'offusqua Ariane alors que Lily, Isabelle et Alice gloussaient. Depuis quand tu penses ça ?

– Depuis qu'il veut te donner des cours particuliers de voyance.

Ariane secoua la tête, ses beaux yeux bleus lançant des éclairs et sa chevelure dorée luisant doucement dans les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages par intermittence et à passer à travers la vitre du train.

– Et alors ? reprit-elle, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix.

– Je te dis que c'est un pédophile. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

– J'ai seize ans !

– Tu es mineure, répliqua Rena en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Plus pour longtemps.

– Peut-être, mais il a quarante ans. Sa robe de sorcier est toujours impeccable, et aucun cheveu ne dépasse jamais de sa coiffure au gel. Il est beaucoup trop propre sur lui. Ça cache forcément quelque chose.

– N'importe quoi, protesta la blonde avec véhémence.

– Alors pourquoi il te fait toujours des compliments quand il te voit ? Sur ton dernier devoir, tes capacités ou ta _tenue_. C'est normal, ça ?

Lily suivait l'échange, intriguée. Bien que Rena soit sa meilleure amie depuis six longues années, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cette dernière était sérieuse dans ses propos où si elle plaisantait, car le ton d'abord léger et amusé de la brune était devenu de plus en plus ferme au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait.

Elle lorgna Isabelle et Alice qui n'osaient prendre la parole, elles aussi perdues.

– Parce que je suis une bonne élève, de surcroît toujours bien habillée !

– Porter une robe de sorcière comme tout le monde, c'est être bien habillée, pour toi ?

– Je porte l'uniforme avec une élégance inimitable, rétorqua Ariana, outrée.

Rena croisa les jambes et cala une mèche brune et bouclée derrière son oreille. Elle grimaça quand un cheveu se coinça dans une de ses nombreuses bagues et tira d'un coup sec pour le dégager. Elle regarda Ariana de ses yeux ambrés.

– Tu crois que c'est normal, qu'un professeur félicite une élève sur sa tenue ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec les cours ou un quelconque don. C'est juste… bizarre.

Ariane inspira profondément, et eut un rictus mauvais.

– Pour information, madame « j'ai un instinct qui ne me trompe pas », la voyante, ici, c'est moi. Qui disait sans cesse que quelque chose de bizarre se préparait après que Lily soit partie rejoindre les préfets ? Qui a _vu_ les Détraqueurs avant les autres ? C'est moi ! Alors je pense que je sais me débrouiller toute seule, et que j'ai raison en affirmant que le professeur Reeds est un homme des plus respectables qui jamais ne s'aviserait de me… faire des avances, ou je ne sais ce que tu sous-entends. Il a simplement été impressionné par mon don. Et il aime les gens soignés. C'est pour cela qu'il me complimente !

Sa tirade jeta un froid dans le compartiment. La mention des créatures affamées de pensées positives que les cinq amies s'étaient efforcées d'oublier pendant le reste du trajet à force de blagues, de plaisanteries et d'anecdotes douteuses fit sursauter Alice qui rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Embarrassée, le teint rendu orangé par la lumière du couchant et rouge par la gêne, Ariana se mordilla la lèvre.

– Désolée.

– Pas grave, lâcha Lily en souriant faiblement. Vraiment. J'ai juste hâte de voir ce que vont nous dire les professeurs lorsqu'on arrivera.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Je pense que ce sera d'ailleurs le cas dans dix minutes.

Plus personne ne reprit la parole, et Ariana baissa les yeux.

– Désolée, répéta-t-elle.

– T'inquiètes, assura Isabelle à la surprise générale, car si les deux jeunes filles se supportaient, elles ne s'entendaient pas toujours très bien. Puis Rena, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant contre ce professeur ?

Même si les commissures de ses lèvres étaient relevées, ce fut avec le plus grand sérieux du monde que Rena fit :

– Il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.

Ariana pinça les lèvres, prête à repartir dans un monologue véhément pour défendre son instructeur favori. Lily elle-même ne comprenait Rena qu'à moitié. C'était vrai que, dit comme ça, le comportement du professeur de Divination était louche, mais Ariane était tout simplement sa préférée. Et puis, Slughorn n'agissait-il pas comme ça avec elle ?

Lily posa sa main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie.

– Je comprends ce que tu penses, mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Et je suis sûre qu'Ariane sera prudente.

Alors que l'intéressée sursautait et secouait la tête d'un air catégorique, Lily la regarda avec insistance et lâcha :

– _N'est-ce pas_, Ariane ?

La rouquine et la blonde s'affrontèrent du regard, et la deuxième capitula.

– Très bien. Je ferai attention.

– Parfait, fit Lily, réjouie et désireuse de changer de sujet. On arrive dans une poignée de minutes, alors je propose qu'on range nos affaires. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas remarqué que Skeeter, en Serpentard, a été nommée préfète ?

Les quatre filles partirent en un cri indigné :

– Quoi ?

.

Le train commençait à ralentir et, par la fenêtre, Lily distingua les hauteurs caractéristiques du paysage de l'école. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle.

La jeune fille sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle repensa aux Détraqueurs, à Severus, à qui elle ne parlerait plus, à James, cet arrogant doué qui avait réussi à sauver tous les élèves, qui l'avait sauvée elle, à sa sœur, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle lui envoie de courrier par hibou, à son père, qui souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse, à ses amies, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, aux cours qui allaient bientôt reprendre, et elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Poudlard m'a manqué. Vous m'avez manqué, les filles.

Ses quatre amies sourirent.

.

– On arrive, fit remarquer James.

Sirius lâcha un soupir de dépit. Il était en train – chose extrêmement rare – de réussir à battre Remus. Il récupéra les cartes et les glissa dans sa valise.

James l'aida, tout pensée sur les Détraqueurs envolée, et dit d'un ton satisfait :

– Sixième année. On battra notre record de retenues et de blagues, cette année, je le jure ! Poudlard ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

– Ouais, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius, ses yeux sombres brillant de malice. On ira jusqu'à la limite de l'exclusion.

– On évitera pour ce dernier point, quand même, avança Remus, résigné d'avance.

Peter rit, et James lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Est-ce que ça vous dit, une gigantesque farce le soir de Halloween ? Ou mieux, pour la Saint-Valentin ?

– Je ne dis pas non !

.

.

.

.

.

_Je coupe ici parce que sinon c'est trop long. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire une sorte de… enfin, bref, je verrais, vous verrez._

_ Bon, deuxième chapitre. J'essayerai bien de poster un chapitre chaque samedi, mais j'ai m__on stage__ d'observation la semaine prochaine, et je pars en vacances en Floride après. Peut-être que je trouverai un moyen._

_ N'hésitez pas à laisser un__e__ review. __J'ai été vraiment touchée par la personne qui m'a laissée une review (deux en fait) à peu près quatre jours après que j'aie posté __pour la première fois__. Je lui ai répondu en haut._

_ J'ai peur __un peu... du résultat de ce chapitre… Je voulais absolument faire cette attaque mais j'ai peur que le résultat soit… nul. Je reste donc très dubitative. Surtout que j'ai essayé d'injecter un peu de légèreté à la fin pour ne pas que la tristesse règne, __mais j'ai peur que ça fasse un trop gros contraste__. __Je me rattraperai au chapitre suivant_

_ On est d'accord qu'à part dans le trois de Harry Potter, il n'y a jamais de professeurs dans ce train ?_

_Aussi, désolée pour les fautes éventuelles. Je me relis moi-même, et parfois, c'est dur de repérer les erreurs sur son propre travail. __En plus, ce chapitre fait 1000 mots de plus que le précédent._

_ Enfin, bref, passez un bon week-end tout le monde. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça ne va pas, parce que je suis vraiment peu satisfaite de ce chapitre. Est-ce que James gagne trop facilement contre les Détraqueurs ?_

_ Je m'attarde…_

_ Merci d'avoir lu. Bon samedi à tous !_


	3. Note explicative

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne me suis pas connectée depuis un long moment. Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews (OK y en a juste 7 mais merci merci) et vos critiques très constructives. J'y ai répondu, mais dans la suite qui n'est jamais arrivée. Désolée.

Car il se trouve que j'ai rédigé cette fanfiction quasiment en entier pendant le confinement, soit 30 chapitres en tout, mais j'ai tout perdu.

Oui. TOUT. PERDU.

Je le prends beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand j'ai réalisé que mon ordi avait bel et bien planté – je sais que c'est débile, mais bon, à 15 ans, cela semble être la fin du monde… Surtout pour une adolescente qui adore écrire et pour qui perdre une trace de son travail est quasiment aussi horrible que… le Coronavirus lui-même (j'exagère. Je hais ce virus, j'ai l'impression qu'en plus de tuer des gens, il m'empêche de vivre les années qui devraient être les plus libres de mon existence). J'ai eu tellement de regrets… Pourquoi ne pas avoir posté au fur et à mesure ? J'étais dans une optique de prendre beaucoup d'avance pour poster régulièrement, et voilà ou tout ça m'a conduit… J'aurais également dû me connecter pour poster une note similaire à celle-ci plus tôt, mais… je n'avais pas vraiment l'énergie.

Vous comprendrez que j'ai totalement perdu l'envie d'écrire à nouveau la suite. Je pense donc abandonner cette fanfiction, aussi imparfaite soit-elle, avec deux pauvres chapitres postés uniquement. Je suis réellement désolée, même vous vous en fichez sûrement, mais me forcer est quelque chose dont je suis incapable.

J'ai pas contre plein d'idées pour de nouvelles fics. Cependant, je ne sais pas dans quels univers les placer. Harry Potter va me désespérer encore un long moment à cause de l'Accident (c'est la dernière fois que je le mentionne, sinon je vais pleurer encore), à moins d'être vraiment inspirée sur un sujet – et pas Lily et James ! J'hésite à faire une fanfiction sur Twilight... J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous haïssent cette série – pas moi aha – mais je me dis que donner un nouveau départ à l'idée de base (comme par exemple si Edward n'avait pas résisté au sang de Bella mais avait su se contrôler suffisamment pour juste la transformer) ou écrire l'histoire de leur fille, Renesmée, pourrait être quelque chose de très intéressant. Il y a sinon Percy Jackson, Gardiens des Cités Perdues, ou bien d'autres encore. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ! Même sur Harry Potter, si vous le désirez !

En espérant que vous qui lisez ce message (peut-être suis-je juste la seule) allez bien !

Bien à vous,

Elrissa – pour de vrai, je m'appelle Marion. ;)

Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai rédigé ceci très rapidement.

_Sinon, voici un poème que j'ai écrit vite fait hier et que j'ai envie de partager. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je me dis que très peu de personnes pourront tomber dessus. Il n'a pas de titre, il est perfectible, spontané, brouillon même, mais si vous avez du temps, n'hésitez pas à le lire._

Debout sur un toit, face à la lune,

Une silhouette. Envie et amertume

Se lisent dans ses yeux sombres.

Ses longs cils projettent des ombres

Sur son visage tourné face aux étoiles,

Dont la lumineuse clarté royale

Eclipserait presque les rayons

De l'astre céleste froid et vagabond.

La fille hésite. Le froid ne l'atteint pas,

Pas plus que le vide à quelques pas.

Ses longs cheveux emmêlés se balancent

Dans le vent glacé dont la danse

Sauvage et exaltée l'étourdit.

Excepté son sifflement, pas un bruit.

Le champ des possibles semble infini

Alors qu'elle reste ainsi, droite, dans la nuit.

Des panaches d'air glacé virevoltent,

Non loin de sa bouche entrouverte et sotte.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit la vérité ?

Au lieu de, dans le silence, s'enfermer ?

C'est trop tard. La fille grimace,

Et attends que les larmes passent.

Soudain, un oiseau majestueux

Devant elle fend les cieux.

Il est fier, gracieux, indomptable,

Et sa liberté lui fait mal.

Elle ne pense plus. N'entend plus.

Oublie sa tristesse aiguë.

Les ailes puissantes du noctambule

Semble électriser chacune de ses cellules.

Alors la fille recule. Pas à pas. Doucement.

Ses yeux secs depuis longtemps

Contemplent le vide qui s'éloigne.

Un sentiment puissant la poignarde.

La lune l'auréole.

Et à ce moment précis, la fille s'envole.


End file.
